Bambino
by Tsuna 4 Cn4s
Summary: Birthday fanfiction for my dear friend, Kana! Summary: On a very special occasion, Hibari looks back and wonders what happened to make him such a poor excuse for a carnivore. Perhaps, though, it's not so bad as he thinks.


**Author's Note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KANA-CHAN! I hope this isn't late... _ I was hoping to send it out when it turned March ? (not telling you people! Jk jk!) In your country... I hope you like this! I know you like Hibari and Chrome, so this just sorta popped into my head...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Hibari stared incredulously at the tiny bundle in his arms, his grey eyes unfocused and faraway. He was completely lost; lost in thought about where the past five years of his life had led him. It had started when he had first been forced to meet with the Vongola's Mist Guardian, Chrome Dokuro.

He had had little respect for the shy, timid young herbivore at first, especially because of her blind loyalty towards the other Mist Guardian, Mukuro Rokudo. But when he had actually been forced to converse with her, forced to speak and get to know her, he had been surprised to find that his opinion wasn't completely correct.

• • •

"Hibari, I want you to be nice to Chrome." Tsuna said seriously, sitting in his office desk and giving off a powerful, mafia boss air. "I told you how frightened she seems to be of you and I want you to make sure she feels more comfortable, okay?"

The Cloud Guardian was barely listening. Whenever the young Decimo had the nerve to put on omnivore airs around him, it made Hibari itch for a fight. He smirked as he imagined the thrill of battling with Tsuna again.

"Hibari? Did you hear me?"

"Yes, I heard you." He replied rudely. His smirk widened as he thought of how angry Tsuna would be if he succeeded in terrify the Mist herbivore even more than she already was. Absolutely furious, in fact.

Tsuna didn't at all like the malicious smile on his guardian's face, but he didn't have time to do anything about it, as a knock was just then heard on his office door.

"That's Chrome." He told Hibari. "_Be **nice!"**_

With a final warning look, Tsuna opened the door and greeted the nervous looking Mist Guardian. She seemed to know exactly why her boss had called both her and Hibari into his office and didn't believe for a second that he was coming back anytime soon when Tsuna popped out to supposedly get some paperwork he wanted them to see.

She glanced wearily at Hibari. "G-good morning, C-Cloud-man. I'm sorry if... I hope this i-isn't..." She trailed off.

Hibari glared at her. "Why do you always do that?" He asked coldly.

Chrome snapped her head up. "W-what?"

"Your stuttering and not finishing your sentences. And your not looking at me when I'm talking to you." He grabbed her chin and forced her to raise her head and look him in the eyes.

"B-because, "Chrome squeaked, blushing and squirming. "I-I suppose I-"

"Do I frighten you?" Hibari demanded, letting go of her chin and turning to flop down on one of the couches. "Do I terrify you, herbivore?"

"No..." Chrome shook her head. "I just suppose... that I'm not very... good to talk to you."

The black haired man blinked. "What?"

"I'm not as strong as y-you. And I know you think of me as b-being very weak. I try to be strong, but I always seem to fail when it counts most. I'm embarrassed of how you must t-think of m-me." She explained, letting her gaze drift to the floor, until she suddenly remembered Hibari's previous remark and brought her gaze back to the other guardian's face.

Hibari was slightly surprised. "You're not afriad of me?"

"What's there to be afraid of? You wouldn't hurt me; you're boss' Cloud Guardian."

_ 'She's... not afriad of me...?'_

• • •

She was quiet, but only because she didn't like to waste words for no reason. She seemed timid, but it mostly came from an awe and respect for those she felt stronger than her. And her determination was something Hibari was even slightly envious of.

He had always been the strongest; it was no effort on his part to look scary and intimidating. But the petite, sickly Mist had neither quality and was immediately looked down upon, something Hibari had to admit he had himself done. She needed to fight for respect and that in itself was something he could respect.

It had begun as an interest, but had quickly bloomed into something more. But Hibari couldn't bring himself to say anything. Love? Marriage? Those were for herbivores. So why would he crave them?

It came to the point where he knew he had to choose; he no longer could be the violent, unfeeling Hibari Kyoya that he had been as a teenager and young man and love someone as kind and sweet as Chrome. But could he choose? Could he change? Or would he have to give up his lovely Dokuro?

One night, after a perfect evening of spending it together, Hibari decided.

• • •

"Dinner was lovely, Kyoya." Chrome said in her soft voice, her single violet eye bright with affection and mirth. "I know you don't like going to restaurants, because of the crowds, so thank you for making this sacrifice tonight."

"You don't have to thank me." Hibari returned warmly, his face set in a fond smirk. "No sacrifice is too great for... you..." He paused as he considered his own words.

"K-Kyoya..." The purple haired girl blushed and smiled. "T-thank you."

"No." Hibari said softly, his voice sounding faraway. He turned to look the shorter woman in the eye, gaining confidence and certainty in his decision. "No sacrifice is too great for you. No man is great enough for you. But, would you take me, a humble, bloodthirsty carnivore, as your husband?"

Chrome stared up at him, for a moment her face taking on the expression of utter surprise. But it soon changed into one of delight. She took both his hands in hers, whispering in a tone of sheer joy, "Of course I will, Kyoya."

• • •

The two were soon after married.

Two years went by swiftly and happily. Together, the new Hibari couple ran Foundation, keeping themselves busy and very much in love. They balanced their duties as leaders and guardians and enjoyed every moment of free time together. They seemed perfectly content.

Soon after their second anniversary, Chrome went to the doctor's for a routine appointment. She came home with the surprising news of being pregnant.

Hibari had just stared at her, uncomprehendingly. Him? A father? The same feeling from two years before returned; was he becoming a common herbivore?

It was a long, stressful nine months that followed. Chrome eventually couldn't go on missions or do the same work as Hibari had gotten used to her being in charge of, all of her reluctantly neglected responsibilities falling on his exhausted shoulders. The uncertain fear of being a weak father was a constant torment during this time.

But he was always kind to Chrome. He treated her gently and didn't expect anything of her, no matter how tired or stressful his own day had been. He never even talked of work at home, except to assure any fears of his wife's about the amount of work he alone had to handle.

Eventually, that long awaited day arrived. Chrome went into labor early one cold, March day. Hibari openly showed emotions no one had ever expected him to even possess; worry, fear and anxiety.

• • •

"Would you stop bouncing around?" Mukuro snapped, getting fed up with the Cloud Guardian's constant pacing. Hibari glared at him, not bothering to answer.

"Hibari," Tsuna began uncertainly. The warm feeling from his own little orange haired boy in his arms gave him courage to continue, "I know you're worried now, but once this part is over... then the rest will be worth it."

"How can you say that so confidently?" The black haired man demanded, not pausing in his circles of worry.

"Because we've been through it ourselves, Hibari-kun." Kyoko said softly.

"Some of us more than once." Hana laughed, snuggling closer to her two daughters. Ryohei put an arm around his family.

"It's worth every extreme moment!"

"I don't usually agree with Lawn-head," Gokudera mumbled softly. He adjusted his sleeping young son in his arms. "But, it is sort of nice."

"And I don't usually agree with Hayato," Haru continued, poking her husband's side in a fond manner. "But it's worth the labor."

"We should know!" Kyoko laughed brightly.

"It's not fair!" Lambo grumbled softly. "You all have a bunch of kids now to play with and I have no one! Chrome was the only one left."

"Aw, come on, Uncle Lambo!" A little black haired boy put an arm around the whining young man. "You have us!"

"He's right!" Yamamoto agreed cheerily.

"So... this is a good thing?" Hibari said softly, finally stopping his nervous wanderings. He stared at his boss, waiting impatiently for an answer.

Tsuna nodded kindly. "Yeah, Hibari. It's a really good thing."

• • •

Hibari had still been sceptical, until he first laid eyes on the beautiful, fragile face of his newborn daughter. She was the image of perfection to the young father; her pale, pink, skin. Her jet black, silky hair. Her large, intelligent, baby-blue eyes. Everything about her caused the last few shreds of Hibari's ill ease to slip away. All that was left was this new desire to love and protect the little girl. _His_ little girl.

A year had gone by since then. It was now his baby girl's first birthday.

"How has so much time passed, already?" He whispered to himself, softly.

Chrome linked her arm through her husband's. "I don't know, but I think it's been quite special, hm?"

He nodded in agreement. Holding the little raven haired girl, who already looked so much like her father, up closer to the small cake with a single candle, he said, "Make a wish, Kana." And blew.

The baby cooed in delight as the candle magically went out. She squirmed around in her father's strong arms, trying to turn to see her parents. Chrome took the little girl gently into her own arms, tickling her and humming softly.

Hibari couldn't help what happened next; the beautiful picture of his wonderful young wife, holding their one year old daughter with such a look of love and affection would break the ice over the coldest carnivore's heart. So of course it melted that of Hibari's.

_ 'I'm not the strongest, most untouchable carnivore anymore.'_He admitted to himself.

Yet still, he had to smile.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

**Ending Note: I hope this wasn't too short or too weird or... or-! *has panic attack***

**Minato: Don't mind Tsuna-chan! I'm sure she'll be alright... eventually!**

**KHR cast: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KANA! **


End file.
